Mistletoe Tales vf
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Célébrons le nouvel an avec les bishous grâce à deux mini-fics désespérantes... 1, Où le Kougaiji-taichi affronte le gui. 2, Où le sanzo-ikkou relève le gant à son tour... Très léger yaoï. Pas très sérieux.
1. Mistletoe? Kiss and Botany

**Hello ! En fait, tout ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est :**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes une joyeuse et heureuse nouvelle année ! **

**_Joie et Amour_**** pour tout le monde!**

**2005 kisses, minna-san!**

**Warnings** : Les bishous sont pas à moi (soupir résigné…), mais les insanités ici écrites, malheureusement, oui…

**Reviewer's corner **:

**Gabrielle :** Mirciiii ! Grosses bises à toi aussi…Et pour info, oui, on suppose dans le fandom que Hakuryu, tout mignon qu'il soit, est la réincarnation du Goujun de Gaiden…Ce qui est très marrant à imaginer, d'ailleurs…

**Fanny-chan **: (va d'abord cacher Hakuryu très, très loin à toute vibure) Hoooo! J'espère que tes dents vont mieux, c'est la période des chocolats, quand même…

**Mellyna** : _gambatte kudasai_ encore pour ta « potence » (tend un hache bien affutée pour éliminer les obstacles en cette nouvelle année…)…Tout ira bien, je suis sûre…

**The-Koruni **: Merci encore pour la review ! Bon, c'est pas une nouvelle fic, seulement deux petites ficlettes, mais bon, j'espère que ça ira en attendant mieux…

**« Mistletoe ? »**

**Résumé** :_Kougaiji_-_taichi_ et gui donnent un drôle de mélange. Se passe durant le voyage. Léger yaoï. (Merci à **Flo-chan** – câlins au félin - qui a accepté de partager avec vous le bonus d'une de ses gift-fics de l'an dernier…)

« Si, c'est du gui ! » piailla une voix suraiguë d'enfant.

« Non. » répliqua calmement une autre voix féminine pour la énième fois…

« Mais si ! J'en suis sûre… »

Et l'on entendait en même temps le claquement d'un pied rageur sur les vieilles pierres.

« _Ririn-sama_, Comment voulez-vous trouver du gui en Tenjiku ? Voyons, les feuilles sont différentes et les baies de la mauvaise couleur ! »

Et la pauvre Yaone ne savait plus si elle trouvait l'obstination de la gamine sur le sujet amusante ou franchement énervante… Parce que ça durait déjà depuis un bon moment, avec ça… Elle était chimiste (vaguement alchimiste aussi, parfois), avait une formation d'apothicaire, de pharmacienne… Elle savait à quoi ressemblait du gui, quand même ! Et tout ce tintamarre à cause d'un rameau de végétation quelconque qui était suspendu au-dessus d'une des portes d'un palier de la citadelle du Hôtô. Un soi-disant décor pour fêter le nouvel an…

Cependant les deux protagonistes se turent finalement quand elles entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Deux voix basses en grande conversation leur parvinrent. Aucune des deux ne pouvait se tromper, cette fois : Kougaiji et Dokugakuji arrivaient dans leur direction. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la petite rouquine :

« Je vais demander à _Oni-chan _! » annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Yaone poussa un soupir. Elle était battue. Kougaiji-sama ne voudrait pas décevoir à sœur, et même certain du contraire concernant l'origine de l'espèce d'herbe en question, il se serait capable de se permettre ce léger mensonge si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Ririn.

Le prince _youkai_ dépassa le dernier tournant, suivi de près par son ombre favorite, vêtue de blanc. À la vue de sa sœur, un sourire avait _instantanément_ ourlé ses lèvres. Celle-ci, comme la plupart du temps s'était aussi _instantanément_ jetée sur lui… Manquant de faire basculer son frère en arrière dans son enthousiasme. Le pauvre Kougaiji se retrouva soudain projeté contre son garde du corps et ne resta d'aplomb que par pur miracle. Ledit garde du corps n'eut pas cette chance… Encore en équilibre précaire sur la dernière marche de la volée d'escaliers, il ne put éviter une chute bruyante de quelques marches (douloureuse, autant pour son postérieur que pour sa fierté) …

Kougaiji connut quelques secondes très agitées, essayant à la fois de s'enquérir de l'état de son second qui débitait un chapelet d'injures et autres insultes et jurons (dont Kougaiji espérait que Ririn était trop occupée pour les noter), de le relever, d'écouter les excuses de Yaone pour le comportement de sa sœur, d'écouter cette dernière lui poser une question de botanique et essayant de jeter en même temps un regard à la branche incriminée, au-dessus de sa tête…

Un tout relatif silence refit son apparition quand Dokugakuji fut de nouveau debout, finalement.

« Alors ? » demanda enfin Ririn, pleine d'espoir. Kougaiji avait tendu une de ses mains pour effleurer les feuilles luisantes de la couronne végétale de ses longues griffes. Ignorant tout de la dispute qui avait précédé son arrivée, il s'apprêtait à dire à sa sœur de demander à Yaone qui avait plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine (même 500 ans d'ennui ne l'avaient jamais convaincu d'ouvrir un seul des manuels de botaniques disséminés dans la bibliothèque du château : pourquoi lire ce qui concernait des plantes qu'il ne verrait sans doute jamais ? avait-il pensé alors…) quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, il croisa le regard d'un Dokugakuji, qui était manifestement remis de sa chute. Et dont l'expression montrait clairement qu'il avait quelque projet en tête, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Avant que Kougaiji n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un bras robuste s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille pour l'amener tout contre son second qui profita de sa surprise pour s'emparer de ses lèvres aussitôt. Plus le prince se cambrait en essayant faiblement de s'extraire de… cette _démonstration d'affection_, plus Dokugakuji se penchait en avant pour approfondir son baiser. Kou fut obligé de ramener ses bras autour du cou du bretteur pour éviter de basculer en arrière (ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il soutint _mordicus_ quand son second lui reparla plus tard de ce baiser…). Ses doigts se perdaient dans les courts cheveux noirs tandis que les mains de Doku se frayaient un chemin sous sa veste, d'une fraîcheur presque insupportable sur sa peau brûlante.

Le prince essaya un bref instant de se rappeler comment on en était arrivé là alors que deux minutes auparavant il était encore en train de discuter « chasse aux sutras » avec son bras droit…

Répondant distraitement au baiser maintenant, il repassa les événements dans sa tête, jusqu'à la question innocente de Ririn. Ririn ? Cette seule pensée le fit s'écarter d'un geste brusque de son second. Un Dokugakuji déçu le laissa faire, mais maintint fermement son emprise sur la taille du _youkai_ aux cheveux de feu… Le prince _youkai_ ne voulait même pas penser à toutes les questions que la gamine allait lui poser dans moins d'une seconde…

Mais Ririn ne posa aucune question. Elle eut juste un grand sourire en se tournant vers Yaone.

« Tu vois que j'avais raison, c'est du gui ! » annonça-t-elle triomphalement en désignant du pouce les deux _youkai_ enlacés, juste sous la malheureuse plante…

Et Yaone poussa un soupir désespéré, en cachant son visage dans ses mains… _Ils sont tous les trois impossibles…_****

Owari 

(evil grin) Et maintenant, au tour du _sanzo-ikkou_…


	2. Apocalypse SNow

**« Apocalypse SNow. »**

**Résumé** : Où il est prouvé que Gojyo est bien le digne frère de Doku. Où il est prouvé que _sanzo-ikkou_ et gui est aussi un drôle de mélange. Se passe _avant_ le Voyage. Quasi-séquelle de « Gambler ». **Gojyo's POV**.

**oOoOoOo**

Personne ne soupçonne les avantages à être des fumeurs invétérés. Prenez deux personnes qui n'ont strictement rien à se dire (les risques de pugilat ayant la faculté d'augmenter exponentiellement en cas contraire). Assis tous les deux à la même table, le silence risquerait rapidement de devenir pesant. Mais non. Chacun fume sa clope. Attendant patiemment que les deux autres membres du quatuor reviennent.

Et ils reviennent d'ailleurs. Les bras chargés.

« C'est quoi _ça _? » demande aussitôt le moine, pas particulièrement _amène_.

« Des décorations de noël. » répond Hakkai, comme une évidence. Mais c'est vrai que c'est évident. Rien que le sourire béat du _saru_ est un indice suffisant.

« Noël ? » lâche Sanzo d'un air dubitatif. « Tu es au courant que je suis bouddhiste, quand même ? » continue-t-il, effleurant inconsciemment du bout des doigts le sutra sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais Sanzo, plus je te connais, moins je suis sûr que tu sois un vrai moine, alors… »

Je fais de mon mieux pour étouffer en catastrophe un éclat de rire dans ma main. Il faut avouer qu'Hakkai ne manque pas d'aplomb.

« Noël. Non mais je vous jure…T'as été élevé par des bonnes sœurs ou quoi ? » continuait de marmonner le bonze tout en se battant pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

« Effectivement. L'orphelinat où j'ai grandi était tenu par des nonnes. » acquiesça tranquillement le _youkai_. « Je n'étais pas très friand de ce genre de célébrations, à l'époque, mais je crois que ça pourrait amuser Goku, non ? »

Et que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

**oOoOoOo**

Goku vient de me raconter quelque chose de très intéressant (qu'il tient d'Hakkai, vous pensez bien) à propos de ce morceau de verdure que je tiens dans ma main. J'ai bien l'intention de vérifier ses dires, au moment où je rejoins la cuisine…

« Ce n'est pas encore prêt, Goku… » sont les mots qui m'accueillent. Hakkai ne s'est même pas retourné. Je me dirige vers la table.

« Ne m'insulte pas, tu veux bien ? »

Il ne se donne pas la peine de répondre. Un bref sourire éclaire ses traits, j'en capte le reflet dans une vitre assombrie par le soir qui tombe. Manifestement, il décide que finir de cuisiner est plus important que de me demander ce que je peux bien foutre tout à coup perché sur une chaise. Il se saisit d'un couteau, et avec une dextérité impressionnante, se met à émincer des légumes.

Elles débarquent parfois sans crier gare, ces étranges idées qui me rappellent qui est supposé être l'homme qui partage ma maison. Cho Gonou n'était pas un _youkai _avant. Même si Cho Hakkai l'est. Il n'avait pas de griffes. Pour son œuvre de mort, c'est une lame qu'il a utilisée. Sans doute avec la même habileté avec laquelle il découpe ces pauvres végétaux innocents. Peut-être qu'une telle pensée devrait me déranger. Et pourtant…

J'en ai carrément rien à foutre.

Il est pas bien lourd. Au moment où il essaye de récupérer la salière, à côté de moi, je le saisis par la taille pour l'asseoir sur la table, juste en face de moi. Mes mains s'attardent sur ses hanches. Mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, je suis penché vers lui. Il cherche à m'éviter, légèrement renversé en arrière, ses mains posées sur le bois dur de la table. Dans l'expectative, son regard troublé croise le mien. Son éternel sourire vacille.

_Je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer avec ces mains couvertes de sang_, avait-il laissé échapper un soir de pluie où je m'étais approché trop près de lui.

« C'est la tradition, non ? C'est important les traditions, _sensei_… » je lui dis de mon ton le plus badin.

Ça y est. Il a compris. Il lève la tête vers le plafond. La minuscule pousse de gui est toujours là où je viens de l'accrocher. Il a un bref éclat de rire avant que je me fasse un devoir de clore ses lèvres. Pour quelques instants, son passé ne compte plus. Il ne signifie pas grand-chose (pour lui, en tout cas), ce baiser. Une simple parenthèse. Il doit considérer ça comme une blague à moi.

Un éclair blanc en mouvement dans un coin de mon champ de vision. C'est Hakuryu qui vient de passer l'encadrement de la porte. Il stoppe net. En l'air. Une seconde de plus sans battre de l'aile, et je suis sûr qu'il serait tout bêtement tombé.

Si je n'étais pas si occupé, là, je me poserais des questions sur l'éclair meurtrier que je vois briller dans son regard reptilien. Mais il s'enfuit déjà à tire-d'aile hors de la pièce.

Vraiment trop occupé pour me demander pourquoi ce foutu dragon blanc ne vole plus droit. Hakkai n'a pas vu. Et je vais pas m'arrêter pour lui dire que son dragon débloque.

« Fumée… »souffle-t-il pourtant un instant plus tard en détournant légèrement la tête.

« Hakkai ? Tu m'as jamais dit que l'odeur du tabac te dérangeait à ce point… »

« Non, je veux dire… Ça sent la fumée…Ça vient de l'autre pièce… »

De mon côté, je suis quasiment sûr que j'ai aussi entendu des coups de feu…

**oOoOoOo**

Un Goku hilare réfugié au sommet d'une armoire, ce qui confirme qu'il n'est qu'un _baka saru_, mais ça je l'ai toujours su…Il sourit pourtant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Un Sanzo enragé. Arme fumante au poing, il tient toujours le gamin en joue, mais semble à court de munitions. Il est en train d'insulter tout le monde et Hakkai en particulier. Il aurait raconté un truc qu'il fallait pas au singe. Je soupçonne Goku d'avoir eu la même idée que moi pour fêter noël. Et le bonze n'a pas dû apprécier (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il dit).

Et un dragon…Qui semble avoir eu la soudaine envie de réduire en cendres la maison… Hakuryu s'est manifestement mis en tête de brûler méthodiquement la moindre branche de gui accrochée dans la maison. Je veux même pas savoir pour quelle raison. Les flammes sont déjà en train de lécher la tapisserie…

On peut légitimement se demander comment à eux trois, ils ont réussi à transformer mon living-room en théâtre d'apocalypse, non ?

Rendre Hakkai muet de surprise n'est certes pas un mince exploit. Et c'est la deuxième fois ce soir. Heureusement, il retrouve bientôt sa voix. Il regarde toujours la scène par-dessus mon épaule.

« _Kami-sama_. Sanzo, pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore fait des trous dans notre porte ? C'est un nouveau hobby ? »

_Notre_ porte. Hakkai fait des progrès…

Mais c'est pas tout ça. On peut pas laisser notre maison partir en fumée, quand même…

Et ma foi, aucune apocalypse ne me fera peur tant qu'il sera… là.

**oOoOoOo**

À moitié endormi sur les genoux d'Hakkai, Hakuryu a toujours le hoquet. Quelque chose me dit que finalement j'aurais dû m'abstenir de partager mon _sake_ avec lui, tout à l'heure.

Owari 


End file.
